Aurora
'Aurora '''is a black she-wolf with blue eyes. She is also the Alpha Female of the Pack of the Rising Sun. Her Father is Hudson and her mother is Carrie. She has one littermate named Brindle in the Pack of Prickly Thorns. Description Appearance Aurora is a beautiful black wolf with a very soft coat. She has stunning blue eyes that shine many different colors such as purple and lighter blue giving her her name. She is thin and agile which makes her a very good hunter. Her tail is thick and bushy with small white flecks. She has a white tinted underbelly and long, powerful legs. Her muzzle is long and she has a very good sense of smell. Her tall highly-sensitive ears allow her to hear her prey from far away. She is not very good at fighting but can be very vicious if needed. Character Aurora can be quite snappy if you manage to get on her bad side and a very quick temper. She can also be calm and level-headed which helps Venom, her mate, stay calm. Aurora is also very wise even though she was once a domestic wolf. Skills & Health Aurora is an excellent hunter but not the best at fighting. She also has very good tracking skills to match her hunting skills. Her lithe body makes it easy for her to sneak up on her prey and easily kill. Her fighting skills are not good because she does not know how to channel her leg strength into those fighting moves. She only knows how to hunt because when she was alone with Brindle, they had to hunt for themselves. Biography Puphood Aurora's puphood was very difficult. Her father was a domesticated grey wolf and so was her mother. Together, Carrie, Hudson, Brindle, and Aurora set out to find the packs when the owner of Carrie and Hudson started to abuse the young pups. The journey was hard and Carrie and Hudson both died before they reached the packs. Aurora and Brindle were taken in by The Pack of the Rising Sun. Adolescence She was adopted by The Pack of the Rising Sun and trained by a skilled hunter named Icefall. She had a difficult time fitting in with domestic parents and found it hard to act like the other wolves did. She constantly was alone with no friends and very hostile towards other wolves. Icefall began to teach her to accept her pack mates. Soon she was fitting in and an active member of the pack and a very skilled hunter. Her brother later left the pack and joined another. Aurora was hertbroken that her brother left her but carried on and continued to strive to be the best. Adulthood/Roleplay Once she was accepted, she began to be noticed by the beta Venom. They did almost everything together for many moons. Soon they became mates. Venom grew to be the Alpha male and she the Alpha Female and a great authority figure. She is now respected by all of the pack and a leader of many hunting patrols. She had a single pup named Sapphire who was born in the dead of winter and was very sick. Thankfully, the healer was able to save Aurora's pup. Pedigree '''Father: 'Hudson- a domestic wolf 'Mother: 'Carrie- a domestic wolf 'Brother: 'Brindle- Pack member of the Pack of Prickly Thorns 'Pups: 'Sapphire- Healer of the Pack of the Rising Sun Family Tree Images Life Images Aurora.jpg|Aurora Auroralife.jpg|Aurora Auror handdrawn.JPG|This is a photo of Aurora hand drawn by Fallenrose Skills Category:Pack of The Risi [[Category:Characters Category:The Pack of the Rising [[Category:Former Pack of the Rising Sun Member Category:Females Category:Alpha Female Category:Fallen's Characters Category:Living [[Category:The Pack of the Rising S